


Sprowadź go do domu

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Translation, autorka ostrzega o przeskokach czasowych, fix it albo not fix it - nie powiem bo nie będzie zaskoczenia, kolejne tagi będę dodawać wraz z rozdziałami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: (14.06.2018) Nie dokończę już tłumaczyć tego fika, jeśli chcecie przeczytać dalej, tu jest link - https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551246/chapters/19605616





	Sprowadź go do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Him Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551246) by [seventymilestobabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventymilestobabylon/pseuds/seventymilestobabylon). 



> (14.06.2018) Nie dokończę już tłumaczyć tego fika, jeśli chcecie przeczytać dalej, tu jest link - https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551246/chapters/19605616

Telefon jest przeznaczony do sytuacji awaryjnych, więc… tak.

Telefon jest do pieprzonych sytuacji awaryjnych.

Tony wie o tym, bo obserwował Steve’a przez kamery, kiedy otrzymał takie wezwanie. Kiedy otrzymał wezwanie i musiał ruszyć, a jego tętno prawdopodobnie przyśpieszyło.

Tak jakby to była jego pierwsza bitwa. Jakby był świeżym rekrutem, jakby wcześniej nie brał udziału w setkach innych bitew z przeciwnikami, jakich tylko Tony mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Tak jakby nie patrzył na upadek swoich przyjaciół.

Lub wręcz przeciwnie, dokładnie tak, jakby patrzył na ich upadek.

A więc telefon jest do pieprzonych sytuacji awaryjnych i Tony go nie użyje. Nie zrobi tego Steve’owi, jeśli nie będzie nagłej potrzeby.

 

W dniu, w którym dowiedział się, że Bucky Barnes ponownie znajduje się w kriokomorze, upija się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy był przekonany, że jest umierający. Robi to w samotności, bo przecież jest ikoną, a nie ma już pieprzonego Kapitana Ameryki, który mógłby go przed tym powstrzymać, który patrzyłby na niego z dezaprobatą. Jest tylko on, tylko pieprzony on. Nie ma Rhodeya, Nat rzadko się odzywa, a Vision jest zbyt niesamowity, żeby mu przy tym towarzyszyć, tak więc został sam. Tony pieprzony Stark. Potężny bohater.

 

Nigdy nie miał odruchu wymiotnego (chociaż nie raz o tym żartował), więc wyczerpany spędza noc nad toaletą w łazience przylegającej do sypialni, żałując, że nie potrafi tego z siebie wyrzucić, żałując, że nie może usłyszeć głosu Steve’a. Wkłada palce do gardła i trzyma je tam aż jego twarz nie staje się mokra…

…ale nie od płaczu, nie, nie płacze, po prostu oczy mu łzawią, ale gdyby ktokolwiek go zobaczył, gdyby Steve go zobaczył, nie dostrzegłby różnicy, może nawet współczułby mu albo…

…tak naprawdę, gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył, pomyślałby, że jest pierzonym, żałosnym pijakiem i opuściłby go.

Ponownie.

Nie wymiotuje, w końcu zasypia. Rankiem jego twarz jest lepka od zaschniętych łez, jego ciało drży obolałe od spania na twardych płytkach, a on przypomina sobie o pieprzonej konferencji prasowej, na której miał mówić o pieprzonym Nomadzie.

O Steve oczywiście. Nomad. Kto inny mógłby nim być? Kto inny mógłby pomagać potrzebującym w krajach, które nie podpisały Układu w Sokovii? Co za zbieg okoliczności. A Tony i Ross w tym czasie bawią się w kotka i myszkę, udając, że żaden nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Ross próbuje złapać Tony’ego na kłamstwie. Tony stara się nie wszcząć kolejnej wojny ze swoim najlepszym pieprzonym przyjacielem.

Byłym przyjacielem.

I nie najlepszym. Pieprzony arogant. Czym on jest dla Steve’a? Rządową marionetką.

Szedł w kierunku sali konferencyjnej i starał się nie myśleć o tym ilu dziennikarzy w ciągu tych wszystkich lat okłamał, unikał, pieprzył czy opłacił, kiedy dogonił go Ross próbując wcisnąć mu do ręki akta.

(To jedna z tych rzeczy, których Tony nie może znieść u Rossa, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie może znieść czegokolwiek co ma związek z nim, łącznie z faktem, że widział nagranie Rossa szydzącego z uwięzionego Zemo. I nie chodzi o to, że Tony przejmuje się tym, co się dzieje z Zemo. Chodzi o to, że ma pieprzone koszmary o tym, że Steve jest uwięziony w jednej z tych szklanych klatek, widzi jego niebieskie oczy, podczas gdy Ross…

W takich momentach budzi się zdyszany i już więcej nie może zasnąć.

A Ross wie, że Tony nie lubi, kiedy podaje mu się przedmioty do ręki, a mimo to nadal próbuje.)

– Daj to mojej asystentce – mówi mu Tony. – A ja będę…

– Tu chodzi o Kapitana Rogersa – wyjaśnia Ross.

Tony nie jest głupi. Nie zatrzymuje się, odwraca się i idąc tyłem mówi do Rossa:

– Czy nadal zachowasz swój stopień, jeśli opuścisz jednostkę bez zezwolenia? Zastanawia mnie to. Friday, zajmij się tymi aktami. A Kapitan Rogers nie jest już moim problemem.

Odwraca się i zamaszyście otwiera podwójne drzwi.

Ma dobre wejście. W innym życiu mógłby być aktorem. Myśli, że byłby w tym dobry.

Dziennikarze pytają go o to czy Avengersi mają zamiar dotrzeć do Nomada, współpracować z nim.

– Nie, my nie najmujemy ludzi. Helen? – Tony wskazuje kolejną dziennikarkę.

Helen pyta czy Nomad zagraża amerykańskim interesom wojskowym za granicą.

– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, to wykracza poza moje kompetencje. To pytanie do kogoś innego. W tej chwili jestem tylko wynajętą bronią.

– Krążą plotki, że Steve Rogers może dostarczać tajne informacje wywiadowcze Nomadowi i jego grupie, albo nawet… – zaczął inny dziennikarz.

– Jeśli istnieją dowody na poparcie tego, to jeszcze do mnie nie dotarły. Pan z tyłu, w niebieskim krawacie, przepraszam, nie mogę sobie teraz zawracać głowy zapamiętywaniem nowych nazwisk.

– Panie Stark – wtrącił ponownie ten sam reporter. – Wracając do kwestii tożsamości Steve’a Rogersa…

Tony nieznacznie wzdrygnął się.

– Nie jesteśmy już w kontakcie. Pan z tyłu, niebieski krawat.

– Przepraszam, panie Stark, pan i Kapitan Rogers przez wiele lat byliście bliskimi przyjaciółmi, czy naprawdę oczekuje pan, że uwierzymy, że…

Tak, Tony też się nad tym zastanawiał.

– Mówiłem wielokrotnie, nie jesteśmy już w…

– …jeśli on ma związek z Nomadem, czy nie stanowi to poważnego zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego Ameryki i…

– Czy to jest jakiś pieprzony żart? – głos Tony’ego wydaje się być głośniejszy niż zamierzał, mimo że reporterka nie jest warta jego czasu. Jest z jakiejś malutkiej lokalnej gazety, pieprzonej Egypt Herald, próbuje być nieustraszona i węszy szukając jego słabych punktów. – Nomad ratuje ludziom życia. Jeśli Steve Rogers ma związek z nim, to znaczy, że używa go, żeby uczynić świat lepszym miejscem i wy wszyscy powinniście o tym wiedzieć. I może teraz wszyscy go skreśliliście i najwyraźniej jest wam z tym dobrze, ale, kurwa, zaufajcie mi, kiedy sprawy zaczną się pierdolić, będziecie błagać, żeby wrócił i was uratował i będziecie mieć nadzieję, żeby nadal był tak dobry, jakim uczyniło go siedemdziesiąt lat propagandy.

Nastała chwila ciszy, a potem nagle nastąpiła eksplozja głosów i błysków aparatów i już nikt nie usłyszał, jak Tony cicho mówi:

– Bo jest dobry.

Po tych słowach schodzi z podium. Nie odpowie na żadne pytania więcej, bo jeśli dalej będzie musiał mówić o Steve’m, załamie się. Jego oczy są zmęczone i przekrwione, co widać na nagraniu.

 

Zanim jeszcze wrócił do domu, Friday zebrała wszystkie pliki Rossa na temat Nomada, powiązania z Steve’m i kilka jego ostatnich miejsc pobytu.

Wilson jest z nim, widać go na zdjęciach. I Tony wie, że to przez Wilsona go złapią. Są zbyt wystraszeni by ruszyć Wandę, poza tym ona od jakiegoś czasu ukrywa się sama. Nadal wierzą w odzyskanie Clinta. Ale Sam Wilson jest bezbronny i jest blisko Steve’a. Wykorzystają go, żeby sprowadzić Steve’a z powrotem.

 

Rhodey dzwoni, a Tony przełącza go na pocztę głosową.

Palcami gładzi krawędź telefonu, który wysłał mu Steve, kiedy w zamyśleniu przegląda akta Rossa. To nawyk, którego nabrał ostatnim czasem, coś co w pewnym stopniu go pocieszało.

Może Steve nie jest w tym wszystkim najistotniejszy. Może Ross używa go, żeby zyskać kontrolę nad Tonym. Departament Stanu pytał go o jego technologię, węszył, chciał jego nowych broni, nowych sposobów włamywania się do systemów innych krajów. Mimo że żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest objęta porozumieniem. Wiedza Tony’ego nie jest czymś nad czym Departament posiada jurysdykcję.

Daj rządowi palec, będą chcieli całą rękę…

Boże, jest tak bardzo zmęczony.

 

 _Kapitan Rogers nie jest już moim problemem._ Co to było za kłamstwo. Zamykając oczy widzi twarz Steve’a, jego półprzymknięte oczy, rzęsy rzucające cień na policzki. Jeśli Ross go znajdzie, zamknie go głębiej niż Raft, głębiej niż na dnie oceanu. Ross nie lubi przegrywać.

 

Rhodey zawsze myślał, że Tony jest zakochany w Rogersie, ale to nie prawda. Chodzi o to, że bez niego nic nie jest takie jak powinno. Steve mógł utrzymać cały zepsuty świat w całości jedynie siłą własnej woli, a bez niego wszystko się rozpada, gdzie tylko Tony nie postawiłby kroku.

 

Nagle telefon wibruje pod jego palcami.

A potem przestaje.

Tony ma wrażenie, że to halucynacje. Że to wina kaca. I właściwie zasłużył sobie na to. Traktuje swoje ciało jak śmietnik, więc to cud, że jeszcze się całkowicie nie zbuntowało.

Ale telefon ponownie zaczyna wibrować pod jego dłonią.

Podnosi go i otwiera. Pieprzony telefon z klapką, zapomniał, że otwarcie go powoduje odebranie połączenia, więc kiedy słyszy głos Steve’a, jest tak zaskoczony, że prawie go upuszcza.

– Halo? Tony?

– Cześć – odpowiada. Nie ufa sobie na tyle, żeby wypowiedzieć jego imię.

– Oh – mówi miękko Steve.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. Tony słyszy jedynie własny oddech. Zbyt głośny, zbyt zdesperowany. Wmawia sobie, że to wina kaca. W końcu się poddaje.

– Wszystko z tobą w porządku, kapitanie?

– Tak – powiedział Steve. Jego głos brzmi jak wtedy, gdy jest onieśmielony lub niepewny, ale Tony myśli, że Steve nie dzwoniłby do niego, gdyby nie był pewny siebie, więc po prostu czeka. Daje mu chwilę. – Tak – powtarza w końcu Steve. – Ja, umm… Wziąłeś udział w konferencji prasowej.

Tony westchnął.

– Tak, ale nie zgłębiaj się w to zbyt bardzo. Byłem na niesamowicie ogromnym kacu.

Steve nienawidzi, kiedy Tony pije. Dlatego czekał na westchnienie pełne dezaprobaty. Zamiast tego mężczyzna powiedział tylko:

– Chciałbym móc być tam wtedy z tobą.

I nie brzmi przy tym na wściekłego, ale na smutnego.

– No cóż… Ostatnim razem… Kurwa, nie zamierzam… Czego chcesz? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada cicho Steve.

Gdyby Steve zadzwonił do niego wściekły, wiedziałby co robić. Ale smutny? Tony nie ma pojęcia jak poradzić sobie ze smutnym Steve’m.

– Ross cię śledzi.

– Tak, wiem – mówi. – Ja i Sam zostawiamy mu fałszywy trop, żeby… Nie martw się. Mamy na niego oko.

– Kurwa, Steve, nie mów mi tego! Co ja, do cholery, powinienem zrobić?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach, prawda? Co zamierzasz powiedzieć matce Sama, jeśli on przez ciebie umrze, bo pobiegnę teraz do Rossa powiedzieć mu, że zostawiasz mu fałszywe ślady?

– Słuszna uwaga – mówi sucho Steve. – Wiem jak bardzo uwielbiasz współpracować z Rossem.

– On zamierza wykorzystać Sama.

– Wiem o tym – przyznaje spokojnie.

Tony powinien być wściekły, ale pewność siebie Steve’a trochę go uspokaja. Jeśli Steve Rogers nie chce, żeby Rossowi udało się znaleźć Sama, to właśnie tak się stanie. Steve Rogers i jego plany są już legendarne.

– Czy ty… – zaczyna Tony – potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Nie.

– Zadzwoniłeś – zaznaczył Tony. – Myślałem, że czegoś potrzebujesz.

– Oh – Steve wydał się nieco zaskoczony. – Nie, ja… Chciałem ci podziękować. Za poparcie mnie. Wiem, że nie jestem teraz zbyt lubiany, ale ty… Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli, to co powiedziałeś.

_Tak, miałem…_

– Wrócę – dodał Steve. – Zawsze wrócę, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować.

– Wiem – mówi łagodnie Tony. – Powiedziałeś to. W swoim liście. Nie musiałeś dzwonić, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej…

… _że wcześniej w ogóle ci na tym nie zależało,_ ale tego już nie mówi na głos.

– Tak. Cóż, to dla mnie wiele znaczy, móc cię znowu usłyszeć. Chciałem, żebyś to wiedział. Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał.

 _Zaczekaj,_ Tony chce błagać. _Wróć, potrzebuję cię, nie mogę tego zrobić sam, proszę, proszę._

 _–_ Okej – mówi jedynie. – Proszę bardzo. Nie pozwól, żeby Ross cię znalazł.

– Nie pozwolę. Dbaj o siebie, Tony.

– Tak, jasne.

 

Długo po tym jak Steve się rozłącza, Tony siedzi wpatrując się w telefon w swoich dłoniach.

Jeśli Steve’mu na nim zależy, oddzwoni. Oddzwoni i powie coś więcej.

 

Ale telefon milczy.


End file.
